Frío invierno, caliente corazón
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Todo este tiempo, Bianca había tenido que ser responsable, con los pies en la tierra y centrada; pero todo acabo cuando vio por primera vez a Zoe Belladonna. Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frío invierno, caliente corazón

Bianca había sentido que enloquecía mientras estaba al lado de su hermano en aquel acantilado, sin acercarse para llevarse a Nico en brazos para alejarse de toda esa locura por el miedo que ese que se había hecho pasar por su director cumpliera su amenaza y le diera a ambos.

Aunque permanecía quieta e impasible en mayor medida, estaba mortificada; ¿Qué ya no era demasiado? ¿El tener que ser la responsable, la mayor, el cuidar siempre de su hermano; no era ya mucho como para que encima terminaran secuestrándola? Por lo visto no, el destino gustaba de hacerla sufrir; y por desgracia le estaba dando resultado.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos de miedo y pavor pararon súbitamente con la aparición de esas flechas plateadas; estas dieron en el blanco e hicieron lo que ese grupo de chicos no había logrado en todo ese rato: alejar a la bestia. un sentimiento de seguridad rápidamente le recorrió, pero este no duro mucho antes de pararse súbitamente por la llegada a sus ojos de la chica de la tiara plateada. Su piel cobriza resplandecía como la luna a media noche y contrastaba con sus ropas plateadas, su cabello marrón oscuro casi negro estaba perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos negros como brillante obsidiana miraban con una tranquilidad que logró que todo el miedo se alejara de su cuerpo.

Por dios... ¿Quién era esa chica de refinado acento que había logrado captar su atención en menos de un segundo?

Por supuesto, antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra; pudo recobrar el sentido y darse cuenta que todo eso era una locura; sintió como la desesperación combinada de esa rara aparición junto con esos aún más extraños sentimientos terminaba por interceder en esa pseudo pelea entre ambos bandos. Y es así como esa niña de infantil apariencia pudo rectificarla sin saberlo; no era dios, eran dioses.

Era demasiado por digerir, no dudó en aceptar la ayuda de Artemisa no por su dulce voz o mirada tranquilizadora; en realidad fue por ella. Su lugarteniente, que aun dentro de la carpa plateada y en movimiento para coordinarlo todo estaba presente de un momento a otro, como una presencia apacible; no entendía porque eso la ayudaba, quizás porque luego de la lluvia de flechas fue a ella quién vio por primera vez, o por su mirada fiera pero taimada, que lograba hacerla sentir segura al mismo tiempo que du corazón latía con tal fuerza que era capaz de oírlo.

No comprendía aquello, eso jamás le pasaba a ella. Bianca era de las que tenía los pies en la tierra, siempre cuidando lo mejor posible de Nico, actuando como un ejemplo y una buena hermana mayor, mientras se cuidaba las espaldas de cualquier peligro posible para dos niños. Pero cerca de ella ese sentimiento se difuminaba, sentía du espíritu levitar levemente en un baile sin sentido y la libertad de bajar sus defensas, la libertad de ser solo ella y dar rienda suelta a ese sin fin de sensaciones.

No le costó demasiado el aceptar ser una cazadora, por más raro y levemente inquietante que fuera el ir junto a Zoe, no deseaba que parara aquello que había comenzado; y mucho menos con la idea de ser ella misma y no la "niñera". Fue egoísta, y en cierta forma se alegró de que así fuera; por una vez podía pensar solo para sí, ser Bianca, solo una chica con algunas responsabilidades que no incumbían a su hermano menor.

Estar con las chicas era agradable y natural, entre ellas eran bastante amigables y hasta divertidas; y el tener a Zoe cerca solo hacía mejor la experiencia. Esta como la líder por la ausencia de Lady Artemisa se comportaba severa y firme, pero eso no evitaba que sonriera de vez en cuando o le tuviera paciencia a cada una de sus preguntas, como la nueva era requerida su guía y por lo tanto, poseía toda la atención que pudiera brindarle logrando que su corazón revoloteara de emoción.

No era difícil de creer que rápidamente se dejará confiar por ella; incluso cuando la invito para ir en la misión no fue capaz de dudar de ella por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo temer con esos ojos oscuros que resplandecían de seguridad y hasta orgullo por haberla adquirido en sus filas? era todo lo que se pudiera desear, valentía, seguridad, confianza y liderazgo de una heroína digna de leyenda.

Trato de hacer lo mejor posible durante el viaje, sobretodo porque al ser la única cazadora presente, la tenía casi completamente para sí misma; e incluso siendo una misión suicida con amenaza de muerte era capaz de hacer tontas sonrisas-que por supuesto, solo ponía cuando estaba segura que nadie la veía-sintiendo una calidez que parecía garantizada desde que Zoe Belladonna llego a su vida.

Por desgracia, como cualquier dicha en su vida, esta no duró. Fue su culpa, por desear darle algo a Nico como regalo de disculpa por marcharse con las cazadoras; desafío sus propios sentimientos por enorgullecer a Zoe y se llevó a escondidas esa figurilla que los puso a todos en peligro; no podía dejar que algo les sucediera, sobre todo a su superior por saber que no te perdonarías si algo le pasaba. No quedaba otra manera, no sabías como, pero derrotarías a Talos aun si eso significaba sacrificarte; y antes de poder hacer esa locura, viste a tu lugarteniente que a pesar de todo, no te culpaba.

El calor y presión dentro del autómata era demasiado fuerte, llegando a dudar por unos momentos en poder conseguirlo, pero se sobrepuso a ello; si iba a morir, moriría como una heroína. En un último esfuerzo desactivo a el robot desde adentro, derrumbándose en una las paredes de Talos sabiendo que ese era su fin. Sabiendo que eran sus últimos instantes aparto los sentimientos de culpa que la persiguieron en aquella chatarrería, llevando a su cabeza los pocos momentos junto a su hermano que fue auténticamente feliz, y acabando con la sonrisa de Zoe "Gracias Zoe, porque a pesar del frío invierno, lograste calentar mi corazón" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de dejarse fallecer; de haber vivido un poco más, hubiera entendido que todo lo que sentía era por haberse enamorado a primera vista de Zoe Belladonna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de "Curiosidad" me dieron ganas de hacer un fic BiancaxZoe y este fue el resultado.

Vale, probablemente muchos se queden con una cara de WTF?! Por la pareja, ¡Pero que les digo! Sencillamente se me ocurrió, y para mí se ven lindas juntas.

A decir verdad, esto hubiera salido mejor; pero gracias a mi madre la mayor parte de este escrito lo hice en mi Tablet y eso me jode un poco en mi imaginación y escritura, y una vez hecho me cuesta rectificar. Aun así, subiré mi escrito.

Bueno, gracias por leer; es todo por ahora, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
